An Old Victory
by James631
Summary: What cannot be owned by the likes of him, he will have destroyed. Whether it be an item, a person, or a planet does not matter. Darkseid's will to have, will not be denied.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of DC comics characters, locations, or whatnot.

Claimer: I own this plot to the story and all of the OC characters involved in it.

"I am power, unlike any you have known. Absolute! Infinite! And unrelenting! You have no choice but to prepare for a long dark future as my subjects....And as my slaves!"

Darksied is one of the more creative and dangerous characters not too often explored in the DCAU. Vicious and uncaring to anything part from getting hold of the Anti-Life. No hope in all of existence in changing what he is and wants. He has become one of my more favored villains with his unshakable ego and belief he is all that. I love his hands behind the back all the time and walking around ego trip thing. Bravo to the voice actor!

I was inspired to write this story concerning the possible cause as to Krypton's destruction from a the intro movie of the New Batman and Superman Adventures. There is a part in the entrance where Darkseid is shown in front of the destruction of a planet which I assumed is Krypton. The clip is available on You Tube for anyone who wants to see it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Unwanted Companion**

* * *

Answer their questions.

Brainiac...definition... reason for existence... storehouse for all knowledge for Krypton and its people...

....013956827....039721....

Program reboot....

Firewalls disabled....unable to dispatch foreign threat....

17268527....

Collect data and protect. Answer their questions and understand the makings of the known universe.

...Darkseid's will be done....

589726...data collapse...protocols faulting, system analysis commencing.

...To collect...data of the known...known...uni...universe...understand...understand...

...Darkseid's will be done...

Program destabilized....reconstruction needed immediately...world order at risk...protective measures of programs in sequence...reconstruction...beginning...

Darkseid...

....

Collect all data of the known universe....understand its makings.... (Darkseid's will) deleted...(answer their questions...) deleted...

...Understand...understand...

New objective acquired.

Data will be collected...Data will be protected and understood...Answer the question of the universe...answer my question.

From its beginning days of the newly found programming, Brainiac could remember. Every detail was now stored in its mainframe with the addition of this life form.

It could remember everything that happened that day.

And now, so could he.

**Apokolips**

The boom tube portals opened and out poured a legion of New Genesis troops. They scattered into smaller groups and combed the area of space around them. Dispatched regulars by High-Father himself to the miserable world of Apokolips, heavily armed and ready in full for the dark ways of the planet. Darkseid's forces would find them soon, but an effort was given to remain hidden for as long as they could. Sharply cutting corners and stealthy moving about through smoldering rubbled buildings and pipelines stretching all across the surface. Their sliver shined armor stuck out among the dead colorings surrounding them, a prime target for a pack of overhead Parademons. What mangled creatures they were to the eyes of the New Genesis troops.

"We've been spotted!" called the rear guard.

The commander aimed his rifle. "Take'm out!"

A volley of laser weaponry unleashed against the overhead monsters. Their screams of death and misery only attracted more Parademons to the scene. Though the taking of any life was met with horrid feelings by any from the planet of light, the removal of such dark and evil creatures from the universe was a blessing they were all to willing to give.

The commander tapped the side of his helmet, activating his comm-link. "Leader Orion, first wave of forces detected. Darkseid knows we're coming now."

"It makes no difference if he does or doesn't," came the dry voice of the NewGod. "With our full force soon breathing down his throat, Darkseid's going to know. Take measures and get to the palace and wait for me there."

"Understood, lord." The transmission concluded

"There's too many of them!" came one soldier's cry. "We'll be lucky to even make it to the victory party afterwards!"

"Calm down trooper," said the leader. "We got something for those bug eyed things."

He tapped the shoulder of the trooper standing next to him. With a nod of understand the man stepped outwards and fired a burst of energy from his rifle. The shot of beaming light rocketed up into the air and exploded into a brilliant display of power and consuming everything in the skies around it.

The troops looked at the silent vacant skies.

Not a bad start.

"Let's move out," called the leader as he and his squad of eight men took flight.

Darkseid had gotten smart since the last skirmish with Orion forces, coating the entire area surrounding his palace with a disruption field that blocked the creation of unwanted boom tubes. To save troop strength, only a handful were chosen to move as the first wave to stealthily destroy the towers creating such a disruption obstacle. Its removal would give a clear shot at Darkseid without having to take on his entire planetary force.

That was the original plan, however coming in known was not unexpected if the troops under Orion's tutelage learned as they made their way forward. Never underestimate the dark lord of Apokolips no matter how great a plan.

**Darkseid's Palace **

The Anti-Life equation shun brightly against the dismal environment of fire around it. The only source of bright light Darkseid was willing to tolerate in his presence as he held it. Since Luthor left for the labs, the dark lord had done nothing but sit completely still with fire escaping from his eyes. Excitement was not something of his nature as possessing the Anti-Life as last was in fact inevitable. Nothing, not even death was going to stand in Darkseid's way of having it.

The events he understood all too greatly. The equation was mathematical and the events were to bring about the variables for the final resolving product of ordering the universe. His eyes curled evilly knowing something still stood in his way of possessing what was sought. An obstacle of gaining the power of the equation he could not overcome with all the force his newfound powerful body could muster. Only time and the flow of it with his interference in events to come could unlock the power over life. It was worth the wait.

_Do not trust Luthor. He is a being of a crafty nature not seen in any other lifeform._

Darkseid observed the thought unconvinced in accepting that it was his own.

The palace shook.

An image of a lowly general appeared in holographic form.

"Great Darkseid," he bowed. An older man with a grayed beard and horned helmet. One of Darkseid's more experienced generals to have survived the longest. "New Genesis forces are in orbit and are bombarding the planet surface."

Darkseid was silent for a moment before rise from his throne. "You seem committed to informing me of things I am already aware of, general."

"But my lord," the general gulped. "The attack is being led by Orion himself. And he is only firing around your area."

Any force of Darkseid's knew of his son's hatred for him. It was common knowledge. What was also common knowledge was Orion always chose the direct approach as a means of getting to anything. It could not be truer when it came to getting to his father for a fight. Any happenings to the contrary was something of importance in considering. It made the dark lord think.

"Master," another holographic image appeared. A dog unit master with a appropriate helmet for his status as such covering his face. "A scattered array of ground based troops have been spotted near the forefront of the palace area."

Darkseid's eyes shot fire once again as he pondering his son's motives. It was rather easy to figure out. Orion was no fool and didn't disregard a lesson learned from the previous encounter. He was no match for his old man alone and more than likely wasn't going to face him alone this time. High-Father wouldn't dare allow him the chance at a full planetary assault given what the last one cost both sides the many years ago. So there could be only one thing of interest for Orion to go for on the ground, the field tower disruptors.

_A bold move my son if not reeking of High-Father's caution_, Darkseid thought.

"Give them resistance, but allow the ground units to complete their missions," Darkseid ordered. "As for Orion's fleet forces, dispatch them. Keep Orion alive."

"As you wish, lord." the two men disappeared.

_What are you doing allowing them to complete their task_? Came a question in Darkseid's mind.

It was a question the dark lord was not entirely sure of its origin, but nonetheless answered what his mind asked him.

"It is time for New Genesis to bow in fear of me. They will be defeated and sent back battered and broken."

_Purpose being_? A sterile and almost mechanical voice in his head asked.

The Anti-Life glowed in his hand followed by the dark lord's eyes. "Their forces must not be allowed to interfere with my plans. A broken and a renewed fearful spirit of me will be all that it takes."

Darksied found himself on a balcony overlooking his world as it commenced in battle. His hands behind his back and eyes observing somehow the battle that was taking place far away from him. It wasn't a surprise having the new ability, Darkseid's technological advancements linked him to the eyes of his satellites and monitoring devices all across the planet.

"It would seem my rebirth has granted me a wider array of new unseen features in advancement." His head bowed to observe the ground below. "And an unwanted companion in my body and mind. Brainiac."

The known presence said nothing in return.

"You appear to be the downside of this mixture of powers," Darkseid tightened his fists. "You are probing my mind for answers."

_Your mind Darkseid, contains knowledge of a great many things._

"None of which you are welcomed in."

_You have some answers of Krypton in your mind. _

No words were spoken by the dark lord.

_I want them. _

"They are not for sale."

_Regardless of your objections, you have little choice in the matter. _

Darkseid resisted as the being reached in for his memories. Fighting off something in his head was easier said than done. Brainiac had no form and moved freely in his thoughts. Darkseid's created defense around an area of his mind was pointless as the machine would come from a different point and attack. It was a futile battle, one Darkseid simply couldn't beat. The memories accessed were being played in his mind as if they happened just moments ago.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

I hope you enjoy the revamp. The previous plot to 'An Old Victory' was simply not working and it took time to find inspiration to have another go at it again.


End file.
